


Fear versus Desire

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Franky is out of prison and she wants to see Erica. Erica won't take her calls (wasn't easy getting her number) and Franky is tired of waiting so she follows her home one night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear versus Desire

Franky dialled the same number and heard the same damn voicemail she’d been hearing for weeks. ‘Erica Davidson here, I’m busy at the moment, leave your name and number and I’ll get back to you’. Bullshit, Franky thought, she had left her name and her number, more than once and the governor never got back to her. She’d put her number on blocked, but Erica still wouldn’t pick up the phone. Franky was sick of it. She’d been out nearly a month and as much as she hated to admit it, she missed Erica. 

Erica pulled into her driveway, rubbing her eyes before she opened the car door. She locked the car door and turned to go towards her house. She stopped in her tracks, getting that eerie feeling that someone was nearby. She spun around, peering into the darkness but couldn’t see anybody. She sighed. She was being paranoid; she had been for weeks. She shook her head, annoyed at herself and started walking up the path towards her door, but she heard footsteps behind her. There was no doubt in her mind, she was **not** being paranoid this time. She spun around again.

“Franky! What the hell do you think you’re doing? You scared me.”  
Franky stared at Erica for a moment, taking a step forward, “I’m sorry. It’s just you wouldn’t take my phone calls.”  
“How did you find my address?” Erica demanded, taking a step back from Franky.  
Franky chewed her lip, “I just…followed you from Wentworth.”  
“Franky, you can’t just follow people home. Do you want to get yourself back in jail?”  
“Oh come on, you’re not going to dob me in are you?” Franky’s eyes were pleading.  
“I should, Franky,” Erica said sternly.  
Franky stared at the ground for a long moment. Erica had never seen Franky looked ashamed the way she did now. She unclenched her teeth and let her expression soften.  
“But I won’t,” she said.  
Franky nodded and looked up, “I’m sorry. I just miss you.”  
Erica sighed, “Franky – “  
“I thought…I mean, it’s not inappropriate now, right? I just,” Franky stepped closer to the governor, “wanted to see you.”  
“Why, Franky?” Erica frowned.  
Franky frowned back, “Why? Because I,” she stopped, “…you’re the only one who believes, or believed in me.”  
“Franky…I do believe in you. But you don’t understand – “  
“Don’t understand what?”  
“I don’t like women. I just don’t. It’s not me.”  
“So I imagined it, then? All the looks, the smiles, the ever so subtle flirting – “  
“I’m not the governor anymore. It’s not scary or dangerous or risky, why would you even be interested in me? It’s just some stupid game for you. Well, it’s not for me okay? I broke off the engagement, Franky, because you were all I could think about. But I’m just some cheap thrill to you, a notch on your belt and a good story to tell. You finally cracked the governor. Franky Doyle, even the straight women can’t resist her,” Erica finished her rant and crossed her arms in defence.  
Franky was taken aback, “Erica,” she said slowly, “I liked you well before you were the governor at Wentworth. You know that. I don’t want you because I want some stupid thrill, I’d go pick up if that’s what I wanted. Why do you think I went after you for so long when we couldn’t even be physical inside Wentworth? It was a mental affair. I don’t give a shit about cracking you, I just want you to be happy…and you weren’t happy with him. I could see that, you know I could,” Franky took a breath, “It wasn’t a game,” she said quietly, “you know that, surely. I just…I don’t like expressing my emotions so maybe it came off that way, but Erica, I’m in love with you,” Franky finished, swallowing hard.  
Erica stared at Franky, “I had my whole life set out, don’t you get that?” she said quietly.  
Franky nodded, “Yeah, I do. But I just don’t think you were happy with the plans you had laid out for you – “  
“I laid them out, Franky.”  
“Okay, maybe you did but people can change.”  
“I’m not gay, Franky,” Erica said stubbornly.  
Franky sighed, “Ah, fuck labels Erica. Who says you have to be straight or bi or gay or whatever else anyway? Sexuality is fluid, men, women, whatever. Why does it matter?”  
“It matters to me, it’s not what I was raised to be.”  
Franky let out a short laugh, “Well, not many people are raised to be gay Erica. You just over analyse it too much, don’t try to figure it out or find a reason all the time. Just do what feels right, bugger the rest.”  
Erica nodded, but hesitantly, “What feels right,” she repeated quietly, “what if I’m scared?”  
Franky closed her eyes for a moment, then fixed them intensely on Erica, “It’s okay to be scared. Erica,” she hesitated, “I’m scared too.”  
It was Erica who laughed this time, “Bullshit. As if, what would you be scared of?”  
Franky looked Erica in the eye, “I’m scared of doing wrong by you. I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do. And I’m scared, if we…I don’t want to lose you. If we do something and you decide you don’t want that, don’t want me, I don’t want to lose you completely. I’d rather have you in my life as a friend than not at all.”  
Erica took a tentative step towards Franky, “I…,” she swallowed, “I want you. But I can’t make any promises on how I’ll feel…after.”  
Franky nodded, “I know,” she whispered, biting her lip.  
“What feels right, huh?” Erica bit her lip nervously, raising her hand to Franky’s cheek, drawing her in and placing her lips on other woman’s. And damn, did that feel right. She fumbled in her bag for her keys and Franky’s lips, and tongue responded and Erica pulled her through the doorway as Franky kicked the door closed behind them.


End file.
